


Anywhere

by SiriusRemusluvr



Series: Songfics [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Love, M/M, Run Away, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:43:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriusRemusluvr/pseuds/SiriusRemusluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey convinces Ian to run away with him after the eldest Gallaghers decide to interfere with their relationship and attempt to keep them away from each other for Ian's mental health. Set after season 4. Songfic of Anywhere by Evanescence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Not as long as I wanted it to be but I'm still very happy with the outcome! Disclaimer: I do not own Shameless or the song.

_Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me_

_And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free_

_I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you_

_And at sweet night, you are my own_

_Take my hand_

Ian woke up to the sound of rocks being thrown at his window. It was almost midnight. He rubbed his eyes, getting up and making sure Carl and Liam were still asleep before going over to the window. Looking out the window, he saw Mickey, getting ready to throw another stone.

 

A couple weeks ago, Fiona and Lip had come to the Milkovich house when Mickey was at the bar and took Ian with them. Ian was in his down mood and couldn’t fight them if he wanted to. When Mickey came to their doorstep, his face red with anger, he demanded that Ian come back with him.

 

Fiona fought him, telling Mickey that Ian was were he belonged now. Ian was somewhere that they can keep an eye on him. Lip backed Fiona up, saying that Mickey and Ian’s relationship was toxic for Ian’s fragile state. When Mickey tried to get up the stairs, to get to Ian, Lip forced Mickey out of the house. All Mickey could think of was seeing Ian so he waited there, day and night, only leaving for an hour or so.

 

Ian was instructed when he got a little better to not talk to Mickey nor leave the house. Ian didn’t fight them, being too weak for this kind of fight. He knew they were just worried for him but he also knew they had no right to tell him that after everything Mickey had done for him that Mickey was bad for him. He was still depressed even now but he could get up if he really wanted to and ate something everyday. But Ian felt as though his depressed state had less to do with bipolar disorder than with being away from Mickey. Things just seemed to be going right for them when Ian suddenly hadn’t felt anything anymore.

 

But he loved Mickey and no matter what state he’s in, he always will love him. Ian opened the window and stuck his head out, trying to block the sudden chill with his body.

 

Looking down on Mickey, Ian could see the difference in him. Mickey looked like he was barely sleeping or eating. He looked ragged and tired but his eyes lit up at the sight of Ian, making Ian smile his first real smile in he doesn’t know how long.

 

“Hey,” Ian whisper-yelled down to Mickey.

 

“Hey, man. How ya feeling?” Mickey said back in the same tone.

 

Ian shrugged his shoulders. “I miss you,” Ian said instead of answering Mickey’s question.

 

“Come down here. I gotta tell you something,” Mickey told him, motioning with his hands for Ian to come outside.

 

“Hold on,” Ian said. “Gotta make sure I don’t wake anyone. They don’t want me seeing you.”

 

Before Mickey could start spouting his rage, Ian disappeared and shut the window behind him. Slowly making his way out into the hallway, Ian listened for any movement in the house. His only real threat was waking Fiona because Lip was sleeping in his dorm that night. Upon hearing nothing out of sorts, he crept down the stairs like a penguin to keep them from squeaking under his weight.

 

He carefully unlocked and opened the kitchen door after putting on his jacket and walked outside, completely forgetting his shoes in his slight desperation at having Mickey in his arms again. He ran from the porch to Mickey and crashed his body against Mickey’s, holding him tight.

 

Mickey held him just as tight and desperate. They had been apart too long and not because they didn’t want to see each other.

 

“Missed you so much, Firecrotch,” Mickey mumbled into Ian’s chest before pulling back a bit to kiss Ian’s lips hard.

 

Ian responded back in kind, pulling Mickey even closer and tighter to his own body. When they finally parted, Mickey just stared at Ian’s face like a starving man would eye a cow.

 

“I’m so sorry they’re doing this. I’m sorry I let them,” Ian started but Mickey interrupted him.

 

“None of this is your fault, Ian. They just don’t get us and that’s their damn problem. If they can’t see how much I love you and you love me then they’re fucking blind,” Mickey said.

 

“You love me?”

 

“Of course, I do,” Mickey said, gripping Ian’s biceps tighter. “That’s why I want you to come with me.”

 

Ian’s brows furrowed. “Come with you where?”

 

“Anywhere. Far from here. Just the two of us,” Mickey said, his eyes darting from Ian’s to behind him, signifying the “here” part.

 

“Mick,” Ian said. “I can’t just leave. I still have to get treated and on medication for this,” he said, pointing to his head.

 

“And you can’t do that anywhere but here?” Mickey asked. Ian was silent so Mickey continued, “I love you, man. They won’t let us be together but we can leave, get you better somewhere else and just _be together for fucking once_ without anyone deciding that they have a fucking say-so. Run away with me.”

_We're leaving here tonight_

_There's no need to tell anyone_

_They'd only hold us down_

_So by the morning’s light_

_We'll be half way to anywhere_

_Where love is more than just your name_

“What would I tell them?” Ian asked, trying to make show Mickey that he couldn’t see how this would work out in their favor.

 

“Nothin’. They don’t need to know until after we’re already gone. I got a car with a full tank of gas. Let’s just go until we run out. There’s nothing keeping us here anymore,” Mickey said, looking pleadingly into Ian’s eyes.

 

“Mickey, what about Mandy? Or your kid? My family? That’s something,” Ian told him.

 

“Kid ain’t mine so I don’t give a fuck. Mandy already knows I want to leave and that I’m here now trying to get you to come with me. Your _family_? The only ones that matter anymore are Debbie, Carl and Liam. And they’d understand why you left with me. Debbie is the one that tells me if you’re okay, if you’re eating. She gives a shit about us because she’s smart enough to know that I’m not ‘toxic’ for you. It doesn’t have to be forever and you’d call them all the time. I just can’t and won’t let anyone come between us anymore. I didn’t come out to my homophobic family in the middle of Southside Chicago just for you to be taken away from me when I know that’s not what you want anymore than me,” Mickey said, running his hand up and down Ian’s arms.

 

Ian looked away from Mickey’s intense gaze. He was trying to decide what was best for him to do. He didn’t want to abandon his family again but he also didn’t want to lose Mickey. Why can’t everyone just get along so he wouldn’t have to choose?

 

Mickey sighed. “Ian, do what’s best for _you_. Do what _you want_ to do only because it’s what _you_ want. Don’t think about me; don’t think about your brothers or sisters. I just want you to know that you have an out. As long as we stay here, they won’t let us be together. I want to take care of you and I want you to take care of me but only if you still want to be with me. I’ll wait for you no matter how long it takes,” Mickey whispered, tilting Ian’s head so he had no choice but to see the sincerity in Mickey’s eyes.

 

Ian smiled with small tears in his eyes. “Where we going?”

 

Mickey gave him the biggest smile Ian thinks he had ever seen Mickey have.

_I have dreamt of a place for you and I_

_No one knows who we are there_

_All I want is to give my life only to you_

_I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore_

_Let's run away, I'll take you there_

“Where you wanna go? We can go anywhere you want. California, Maine and anywhere in between,” Mickey told him.

 

“I don’t know,” Ian said, laughing a bit.

 

Mickey smiled back. “If you could chose one place to be, where would you go?”

 

“Anywhere that has you,” Ian answered automatically, like it was obvious.

 

Mickey scowled half-heartedly. “No shit, asshole. I’d be right there with you. Go pack your shit, write a note and get your ass to my house so we can pick a direction and just go,” Mickey told him, giving him a playful shove towards the house before pulling him back in for a slow but passionate kiss.

 

Ian pulled away to catch his breath after a moment. “Wait for me here?” Ian asked breathlessly.

 

“Yepp,” Mickey answered back just as breathless.

 

Ian turned away and headed back into the house as quietly as he could. He really didn’t want anyone to wake up while he was trying to leave. He couldn’t believe he was doing this. He was running away with the man he loved that he was forbidden to see. He kind of felt like Romeo and Juliet but hopefully without the suicides. He got his old ROTC pack and started to quietly pack his clothes. He took what he could fit and stuffed the money he made this week into the pocket of his sweatpants. He lugged the pack over to the bathroom, being as silent as a mouse and packed his hygienic materials.

 

When he made it back down to the kitchen, he found a piece of paper and a sharpie and started writing.

 

**I really don’t want to leave anyone behind but I have to do what’s best for me. By the time this is read, I will be gone with Mickey. It’s not fair to me for anyone to keep me from him. I love him and he loves me. We don’t know where we’re going but I will call once we’re settled in somewhere. I’m not doing this on a manic whim. I love you guys so much. Debbie, Carl, Liam: I’m not leaving because I don’t love you guys enough. Sometimes you have to do what you want instead of what other people want you to do. It’s not right for someone to tell you you can’t love someone based on only outsider facts. Mickey’s good to me  and for me and I’m good to him. Lip, Fiona: I’m not leaving cuz I hate you guys. I’m leaving because I can’t be treated like glass. Mickey’s gonna take care of me. It’s not fair to me for you to try to keep us apart. Thank you guys for everything. Once I’m settled in, I’ll try to send money back.**

**Love you,**

**Ian.**

Ian put the note on the fridge with a magnet and looked around one last time. Once he took it all in, he was ready to go and start a new life with Mickey where no one knew them. He walked outside with his pack over his shoulder and smiled wide when he saw Mickey leaning against the lamppost smoking a cigarette. Mickey returned the smile and took Ian’s hand in his and they walked to the Milkovich house. 

_We're leaving here tonight_

_There's no need to tell anyone_

_They'd only hold us down_

_So by the morning’s light_

_We'll be half way to anywhere_

_Where no one needs a reason_

“I haven’t slept like at all since they took you away from me. Lemme get a few hours and then we’ll head out, okay?” Mickey asked as they entered the quiet home.

 

Ian nodded. “Sure, as long as no one wakes up and reads the note before we leave that should be okay.”

 

Mickey looked at Ian as they entered his empty room. “I love you, Ian.”

 

Ian’s heart melted at the man stood before him. “I love you, too, Mick,” he responded before softly kissing Mickey’s lips.

 

They climbed into bed and Ian held Mickey close to his chest and drifted into a light but peaceful sleep. In a few hours they would begin the trip to wherever they wanted to start a new life together. As long as Ian had Mickey, he knew he’d be happy and safe.

 

Ian dreamt in flashes that night. He dreamt of the possible place Mickey and he would be. He saw them happy and free. Mickey even smiled more than Ian had ever seen. He saw them walking down trails, meeting up for lunch, meeting people who didn’t care who they were, Mickey listening to Ian as he went on and on about his day, Ian reading his journal to Mickey at nighttime when they were exhausted from the day, making love without the fear of getting caught doing something ‘wrong’ and he wanted all of that. Ian knew that they could make that happen. And he was determined to make his dream his reality.

_Forget this life_

_Come with me_

_Don't look back you're safe now_

_Unlock your heart_

_Drop your guard_

_No one's left to stop you now_

Around 3:30, Ian felt his shoulder being shaken gently. He groaned softly and blinked his eyes a couple times before they focused on Mickey who was sitting on the edge of the bed. “You ready to go, Ian?” Mickey whispered.

 

Ian yawned and nodded, letting Mickey help him to his feet. Mickey already had their luggage in the car and was getting coffee from the kitchen when Mandy came out, yawning widely.

 

“Hey,” Ian said to her, feeling a little awkward. He didn’t think he’d actually have to say goodbye to anyone.

 

“Thought I was gonna let you run away with my brother without a hug?” Mandy asked sleepily but smiling at him all the same.

 

The tension in Ian’s body seemed to evaporate and he smiled back at her. “Of course not, Mands.”

 

She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him tightly. Ian did the same and lay his head on her shoulder, facing her neck. He breathed her in because she was honestly the only friend he had besides his family and Mickey. She was the only one who didn’t expect anything from him and never fought him for shit he couldn’t deliver.

 

“I’m gonna miss you, shithead,” Mandy mumbled, trying to keep her tears from falling as she burrowed herself further into Ian’s embrace.

 

“I’m gonna miss you too, skank,” Ian said, laughing quietly when Mandy used one of her hands to slap his head without letting him go. They stood like that for a few more moments before parting. Mandy walked over to Mickey and punched him in the arm not so playfully.

 

“You better take good care of him, assface,” Mandy threatened with no heat.

 

“You know I will,” Mickey said back before embracing his sister. They stood like that for a little longer than Ian and Mandy but that was expected.

 

“You call as soon as you know where you’re going, okay? I don’t wanna sit here worrying about your sorry asses,” Mandy said sternly, looking at both of them.

 

“We will,” Ian promised. “I’ll probably be texting you while we’re on the road when I get bored and Mickey’s just playing his stupid Johnny Cash CD.”

 

“Hey! That’s good shit, Gallagher,” Mickey said, actually looking offended.

 

Ian smiled before wrapping and arm around Mickey’s shoulders and kissing his temple. “Only kidding,” he said with a smile.

 

“All right, lovebirds, you’re making me sick. Get outta here before someone tries to stop you,” Mandy said, ushering them out the door.

 

Ian and Mickey got into the car and started down the road. “You get enough sleep?” Ian asked.

 

“Yeah, I’m good, man. Which direction you wanna go?” Mickey questioned, leaving it all up to Ian.

 

“West. I want sun,” Ian said after a moment. Each of the flashes in his dream had involved sun and warmth.

 

“Sounds good to me,” Mickey said, looking back at the road.

 

Ian smiled out the window and didn’t make a big deal when Mickey reached over and took Ian’s hand in his.

 

This was the beginning to something wonderful. Something different but the same in the way that they had each other. Something they needed.

 

Together, always. No matter the destination because life is all about the trip.

_We're leaving here tonight_

_There's no need to tell anyone_

_They'd only hold us down_

_So by the morning’s light_

_We'll be half way to anywhere_

_Where love is more than just your name_


End file.
